Love Is Dead Oneshot
by buried-with-our-past
Summary: One shot. Bill Kaulitz. Don't like him, simply! DON'T READ! :D


" What to do what to do?" Spoke an anxious Bill. About an hour ago his mother and father told him he must wed OR engaged before February 29th, which was just a few months away, or he'd be disowned. Tom -his twin brother- was already married to his girlfriend of 5 years, Vicky.

" ARGH!" He yelled, slamming his fist against his apartment wall. " WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS!?" He screamed, continuing to beat the wall. He sighed. Grabbing his coat and wallet, he walked out of his apartment and made his way into the Berlin night life. He wandered around what seemed like hours. Pretty soon, it began to snow. He sighed, exhaling and watching the fog disappear into the cold December night. He patted down his long, jet black locks and pulled his hood over his head.

" Excuse me, Miss?" A man said, tapping HIS shoulder. " Could you tell me what time it is?" Bill turned around, shooting the guy a death glare.

" I. Am. Not. A. Girl." He said coldly, before walking away. He hated it when people mistake him for a girl. So what is he took better care of his hair then most men, making sure it was perfect before he went out? Or that he liked to wear eyeliner? People are so hypocritical. First they say ' be yourself.' Yeah, just so they can judge you later on. He sighed.

' Maybe I should go see Gustav.' Bill thought, making his way to the bar his life-long friend worked at. He walked south to wear most of the bars and strip-clubs were, also known as 'The Pleasure District.' He passed by a strip house.

' Maybe I could marry a stripper. And after a few moments of marriage, I could divorce and . . .' He stopped his thoughts. ' No, they would just make me get remarried.' He sighed, completely hopeless. Getting to the corner of the street, he began to walk across.

Three blocks away, a young, reckless drunk pressed the gas pedal all the way down. He didn't notice the tall, figure walking across the street until it was too late. He slammed on the brake, but it was too late. He and the figure, were in trouble.

He awoke to a bright, white light over his head. His breathing was raspy, and his whole body felt stiff. He had a massive head ache. He glanced down. His arms were completely bandaged and had IV needles in them.

" Am I dead?" He asked himself.

" Nope, you're still alive." A high pitched voice came. He jumped, not expecting to have anyone else in this strange room. His eyes quickly scanned the room, until they locked with a pair emerald green eyes, staring right back. He lifted himself slightly to get a better look. And what he saw made his heart beat faster, as if it was going to burst through his chest.

She was absolutely beautiful. Her skin was the color of sand. Not white, but a peach color. Her lips were in a straight line, not full, and slightly pink. Her eyes were beautiful. Like two big gems. Her dirty blonde hair slanted across her face, hiding her left eye. In the back it was short, almost like Victoria Beckham's. She was wearing a nurse's outfit, and holding a book in her hands.

She got up, and went over to the machine by his bed. " You okay?" She said, putting her hand onto his forehead.

" Y-y-yes" He managed to stutter out. " W-w-where a-am I-I?" He asked, looking up at her. " A-a-and w-who are y-y-ou?" He added, placing his hand over hers, as if she was going to disappear, like she was a figment of his imagination. She simply smiled, squeezing his hand slightly.

" You're in Mercy Hospital. You were involved in a serious collision. You're lucky you made it out alive." She said, picking up a clipboard and a pen. " And I'm nurse Momo." She said. He smiled up at her. Sure, it hurt to stretch his lips like that, but he didn't care.

" I'm Bill Kaulitz." He spoke, looking up at her. She continued to smile. She put the clipboard in a bin on the small table next to the bed.

" I know."

" Guten Nacht." A male voice sounded from the door. Momo turned toward the male and bowed.

" Guten Nacht, Dr. Georg." She said.

" Ich möchte mich mit Bill. Allein." He said, walking in and standing on the opposite of the bed.

" Sehr gut." She said, and walked towards the door. She paused at the door, turned and said " I'll see you tomorrow." And then she disappeared.

Bill turned to the doctor, nervous. Dr. Georg just smiled.

" No need to worry, Bill. I just came to check up on the tubes and ask how you're feeling." He said, pulling a pen and notebook from his coat pocket. For an hour, Dr. Georg was questioning Bill about how he was doing, and that if he felt any pain or anything, he should notify the nurses ASAP. He said he would. Dr. Georg got up, saying good night, and walking out, leaving Bill too sleep. He fell asleep thinking about Momo . . .

Over the next two months, Bill and Momo have gotten very close. Bill was released two weeks after he was brought to the hospital, thanks to that drunk driver. He should thank him, next time he saw him. If he hadn't ended up in the hospital, he would have never met Momo. And without Momo, he would be a mess. She was the light in his life. She was his drug, and he was the addict. He was in too deep to quit. He had a plan. He would propose to her tonight.

" Momo, I have known you for only two short months, but in those two short months, I have fallen deeper and deeper in love with you. From the moment I saw and spoke to you, that faithful night in the hospital, I knew I couldn't live without you." Bill spoke. He had brought her to the edge of the Baltic Sea, the moon shining brightly over them. The waves softly crashing onto the beach a few feet in front of them.

" B-b-bill . . ." Momo said, her voice soft. Her skin glowing in the moonlight. " Ich liebe dich auch . . ." She softly added, stroking her hand against his cheek.

" Willst du mich heiraten?" He said, pulling a diamond ring out of his coat pocket. Tears began to leak slowly out of Momo's eyes. She nodded, hugging Bill. He lifted her face up to his and softly kissed her, slipping the ring onto her finger. A perfect fit.

" C'mon, let's get back and announce the news." He said, wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. She nodded, and began walking back to his car.

Sadly. There would be no wedding. On the way home, a drunk driver crashed and hit Bill's car. Two causalities. The driver of the other car and the passenger in Bill's car. As he heard the news, tears began to pour out of his eyes, smudging the eyeliner. He didn't car though. His life was gone. He had no reason to continue now. Ironically, the drunk driver was the same one who had put HIM in the hospital. The stranger had brought them together, and took them apart too. How cruel life was . . .

He didn't care. His parents could disown him if they want. He'll find a well paying job. No, he wouldn't commit suicide. That would be stupid. Suicide is for the weak. Bill wanted to prove he was strong. Now, he'll just have to wait for death to come, to reunite him with his one true love. Whether it was tomorrow or today, or years from now . . . He would wait.


End file.
